The Best Form of All
by CaptainSwan617
Summary: The darkness has been defeated. Emma and Killian quickly make plans to get married and start a home together with Henry in Storybrooke. As the wedding plans come together, Emma wonders there's one thing missing in Killian's happy ending- Liam. Captain Swan fic. Time travel.
1. Chapter 1

Emma stirred as the sounds and smells of the morning began to rouse her from her sleep. The sun was spilling through the the crack in the curtains and she could see the glimmers of the ocean in the morning light. Unwilling to fully awake from her slumber yet, she stretched only to snuggle back under the covers again, turning in the bed to face the empty side of the king sized bed.

Two days. Two days and that vacant side of the bed wouldn't be so vacant anymore. It would be occupied by her future husband. A smile crept across her face as she imagined waking up to her beloved pirate, his sparkling blue eyes being the first thing to greet her for the rest of her life.

After the darkness was contained and Emma was returned to her "Saviour" self again, Killian proposed to her immediate, never wanting to be torn apart again. Without hesitation, she accepted. But she threw in a condition- that it happens as soon as possible.

What she learned from her time in the depth of her darkest thoughts was she didn't have to be alone anymore. She had light in her life- Henry, Killian, her parents. It's what she held onto, clinging to it with what little hope she had as the darkness tried to snuff out the light in her. But it couldn't, there was too much true love there, with her family fighting for her with every ounce of strength. Now that the danger was (temporarily) over, she welcomed happiness with open arms. You never know the moment you could lose the one you love, seize the moments. There was no mistake that she loved Killian with all her heart, more than she ever thought possible. He fought so fiercely for her, forming a stronger bond with Henry in the process. They were family. Killian and Emma held each other's hearts, they were each other's happy ending- why wait?

The smell of sizzling bacon drifted into the room, soon to be followed by two deep male voices exchanging greetings. That could only mean one thing- Killian came over to make breakfast. Her suspicions were confirmed when he entered the room a few moments later, a look of pride and love on his face.

"Good morning, my love," Killian said, taking the last few strides to the bed quickly so he could gently press his lips to hers. After stealing a few more kisses, Killian nuzzled her cheek with his nose. "There's a hot breakfast waiting for you."

"I can tell. It smells delicious," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him down to her again. "You've been busy this morning. Did you wake up early?"

"Our nuptials are fast approaching, and so is our wedding night. How is a man supposed to sleep," he said, a sly smile crossing his face before he dipped his head for another kiss. "Besides, we have a busy day today. Our honored guests are arriving." Emma smiled as she looked over at the clock. They had about three hours before the intended arrival. Plenty of time for breakfast, walking Henry to school and…. her planning was getting interrupted by Killian's lips on her neck.

"Easy, tiger. I don't want my special breakfast getting cold," Emma said, unable to hide the smile on her face or prevent her arms from pulling him closer despite her protests.

"I thought that's what they made that magic heating box for," he whispered against her neck.

"You mean a microwave?"

"Aye," he said as he continued to assault her neck and lips. Just as she began to get torn between a hot, lovingly made breakfast and hot, loving kisses, there was a knock at the door.

"Mom? I'm making some hot cocoa. Do you want some?" Killian abruptly stood up from the bed, in case Henry decided to open the door. Emma chuckled a little before she started to get up from the bed.

"Sure, thanks, Henry. We'll both take some," she called through the door. She looked over at Killian, who looked like a boy who'd just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and she couldn't hold back a snort.

"The lad has bad timing," he said with a blush.

"Get used to it, buddy. You know he comes as part of the package," Emma said as she pulled her robe around her and toed into her slippers. "At least he's wise enough to knock."

"Aye, a good thing too. I was close to forgetting about our agreement to wait for our wedding night," he said as he crossed to her and pulled her toward him. "You are far too tempting when I see you laying on your back in our bed." Emma let out a small moan of contentment as he gave her neck a final kiss.

"Argh, Killian," she scolded as she gave him a half hearted shove. "You're not the only one who's going crazy with this arrangement." Killian gave her a wink accompanied by a smug smile. "Stop! Go help your future step-son."

"What do you mean by 'step'? I prefer 'son' if it's all the same to you," Killian said, then realized the importance of what he just said by the look of shock on Emma's face. "I mean, I don't want to offend you, or your boy, I just mean… he and I grew quite close and I must admit I love him as my own and I…." He was cut off by Emma jumping out of bed and cutting him off with a firm but loving kiss. He once again melted into her arms, pressing her to him. When Emma pulled back, tears were glistening in the corner of her eyes.

"You're amazing, do you know that?" Killian shrugged and gave her a sly smile, breaking the moment. "Of course you do." Killian sobered slightly as she pulled away from him slightly with an eye roll.

"I just… I hope you understand I don't think I'm replacing his father or…"

"You're not," Emma reassured. "No one can. I'm just so thankful that the man I love can love my son as his own."

"I'm honored to be that man, for both of you," Killian said. "Do you think… do you think Henry feels…"

"Killian," Henry called from the outside of the door. "If you don't get out here and let my Mom get ready I'm going to eat all your bacon." The two of them chuckled.

"That means 'I love you too' in teenager," Emma joked. "He gave you a warning before he dove in." Killian chuckled lowly before giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Don't be long, my love. Your breakfast awaits," Killian said before exiting what was soon to be _**their**_ room.

Emma sighed as she grabbed her housecoat and gave her hair a quick brush before she went out in the kitchen.

As she sat down at the table, she sighed at the sight before her. Her own house by the shore, living in the same small town as her parents, her son and soon-to-be husband making her breakfast. So what if she had just recently recovered from being overtaken from the most darkest form in all the realms. Her life was perfect.

 **Author's Notes: WHAT?! A multi-chapter story?!**

 **I've had this in my thoughts for a long time. It's not done yet, but I got too excited. I had to release it before the hiatus was over. I was planning on releasing it during the winter hiatus, but when I didn't, I had to go back and rewrite parts. Hopefully releasing it will help gain the momentum I need to keep on this story.**

 **Please follow this story- it's going to be a fun road filled with adventure and probably a lot of fluff. There's a Captain Swan wedding in it... eventually!**


	2. Chapter 2

Emma paced the floor of the ballroom. It was getting near the time Emma and Elsa agreed upon. When she contacted Elsa via magic mirror, Elsa was overjoyed at hearing the news. However, they only had a few moments to discuss opening the portal before Emma had to end their communication due to exhaustion. She could do mirror magic, and getting to actually communicate through it was quite the magical accomplishment, but she was still learning. Her head hurt so much that Killian had to actually carry her to bed that night, not leaving her side until she awoke the next morning.

Emma sighed in relief as Killian entered with the Apprentice, his faithful broom in his hand. Killian greeted her with a quick kiss and interlaced his hand with hers.

"Thank you for doing this," Emma said to the Apprentice.

"For the one who helped Merlin defeat the darkness once and for all," the Apprentice said as he held up his hands, creating the frame for the portal with his fingers, the elaborate door decorated with Arrendale crocuses appeared before them. "It's the least I can do. Besides," the Apprentice continued. "It's time for the next chapter to be written."

"What does that…" A light shone from the crack in the door before it swung open, the light consuming the ballroom. Emma and Killian raised their free arms to block the intensity of the light, bringing it down as the light subsided. The Apprentice was no longer in the room, neither was the door. Three new figures stood where the door once was.

"Emma," her friend said in excitement as she moved towards her.

"Elsa," Emma said as she let go of Killian's hand to meet her friend halfway in a greeting embrace. "It's so good to see you!" Elsa pulled back and held Emma's hands in hers.

"I've miss you so much, my friend," Elsa said, her smile large across her face. She turned toward Killian and embraced him as well. "Hook! Congratulations!"

"Glad to have you back," Killian said as he released her. "Emma has needed your assistance while her Mother has been planning this affair."

"He's right," Emma said as she relinked her hand with his. "I've needed the backup. She won't listen to either of us when we tell her to keep it small." She then turned to Anna. "And how is married life treating you?"

"Marriage is incredible," Anna said, a bit overenthusiastically, causing Killian let out a bit of a knowing chuckle as he and Kristoff exchanged looks.

"Anna," Elsa scolded.

"I mean, it's good," Anna said, trying to act more casual. "I mean, it's really great. I mean… you two are going to be very happy."

"Just watch out for morning breath. It can be worse than Sven's," Kristoff joked, earning him a glare from both Arrendale women. "Of course, I'm kidding."

"So," Elsa said, turning back to Emma. "Where do we start?"

"At the center of the storm."

***CS***

It took them a while to get them to the beach, having to explain to Anna that Emma's yellow bug wasn't really going inside a live bug and it was used for transportation. Mary-Margaret and David were in full swing of preparing their wedding location. Marco and Grumpy were working on the arch for the ceremony which would be put on the deck of the Jolly Roger, some of the other dwarves were setting up wooden benches on the sand for the guests, and Ruby, Henry and Granny were setting up where the food would eventually be. Mary-Margaret came running up the beach when she saw Emma park her car.

"It's so good to see you," she said, greeting the three of them. "No time to catch up, lots to do!"

"Nice, Mom."

"What? We have plenty of time to catch up at the reception," Snow said, clapping her hands. "Now, Elsa, why don't you help decorate the arch for the ceremony? It would look beautiful with your ice touches! Anna can help set up the table for the unity ceremony, and Kristoff..."

"He can help me," David said as he grabbed his old friend by the shoulder, much to Kristoff's relief. "August needs some assistance with the staircase to the deck."

"Don't put holes in my ship," Killian called after him. At that moment, Sleepy, who was already on the deck, brought his hammer down mid-yawn, missed, and obviously created a hole in the floor. Sleepy looked in Killian's direction with rare wide-eyed expression, which was also full of fear. "Oi! Excuse me, ladies, I need to go kill a dwarf."

"Don't you dare, Killian Jones," Mary-Margaret scolded after him. "No death threats at this wedding!" There was a crash behind them as Dopey and Bashful bumped into each other while holding benches, the force of the impact breaking off one of the legs.

"Seriously," Emma said with an eye roll. "I thought these guys were supposed to be hard workers, not complete klutzes!"

"They're just trying to get everything done in time," Snow said. "There's lots to be done and little time to do it. You wanted to have this wedding as soon as possible."

"Just trying to squeeze it in before the next crisis. You know, before Regina gets turned into a talking frog or the town gets terrorized by Old Mother Hubbard or something," Emma retorted. "It seems like you have plenty of help down here. If I leave Killian with you, do you mind if I take Elsa with me?"

"But the arch!"

"I'm sure my touches would be best done the day of the wedding," Elsa said gently, to which Mary-Margaret nodded in agreement.

"Is it wedding related?"

"Of course," Emma assured. With a nod, Mary-Margaret went off to stop Henry from sampling the food that Granny brought for the workers. "Let's go before she changes her mind!"

***CS***

"Your new home is lovely, Emma," Elsa said as they entered her new home. They had walked up the beach toward her new house. It was a gift from Merlin himself. He created it for Emma as a parting gift, a thank you for helping him defeat the darkness. It was if he had created it from her own imagination.

It was a cape cod style home. Grey tiled exterior with white trim with an open porch leading up to the main entrance. There was an upper porch as well, giving a great view of both the beach and the coast of the town. It was in walking distance of the docks, which was great for Killian, and only a quick drive to the station. It had a beautiful open plan on the first floor. The master bedroom was upstairs off the upper porch. It had a grand master bathroom that included a jacuzzi-style bathtub, a feature she was eager to use once Killian moved in. Henry's room had a great view. He promptly put his old desk in there facing the window. He would write for hours in one of the story books, taking glances at the waves as he wrote. The house was perfect for all of them.

"Thanks," Emma replied as they came to a small room at the end of the hall. "It's been really great having a place of my own. Henry and I can't wait for Killian to officially move in."

"Sounds like your happy ending is really coming true," Elsa said as they entered the last room. "What's this room?"

"Well, we haven't figured that out yet. We talked about an office, but we really don't want to be working while we're home. You know, focus on Henry. Who, by the way, thinks this room should be the armory."

"Are you considering it," Elsa said with a laugh. "With knowing Storybrooke, you might need one."

"Don't I know it," Emma said. "No, we were thinking of saving it for…. future needs." Elsa replied with a knowing smile. "Until then, I told Killian not to come in here because…" Emma opened the closet and produced her wedding dress.

"Oh Emma," Elsa said as she smoothed out the fabric. "It's beautiful."

"I'm still shocked to say I made it myself," Emma said, laying it over an empty table. "It's like the dress Rumplestiltskin made me wear at the ball when we went back in time. But I made my own changes. It's white, of course AND I made it so I don't need to wear a corset! I want to be able to breathe on my wedding day."

"It really is lovely."

"I just hope Killian recognizes it," she said as she pulled up a chair.

"That man remembers every detail when he's with you. I'm sure he will," Elsa reassured.

"I was wondering if you could, you know, add some touches," Emma asked, holding the dress out to her.

"I'd be honored," Elsa said, waving her hand over the dress. Ice began to weave into the fabric, making it shine like the sun on an icy sea. Emma nodded in thanks before storing it back in her protective garment bag. "Any other maid of honor duties you'd like me to perform?"

"There's not much else to do," Emma said as they left the room and went downstairs. "Not much I can do, anyway."

"Your Mother's plans?"

"No, Killian's responsibility actually," Emma said, plopping down on the couch in the living room. "He still has yet to pick a best man."

"Really? I assumed your father would…"

"That's still an option. Killian says doesn't want to deprive him out of his Father of the Bride duties but, deep down, I know that's not the real reason he hasn't asked anyone," Emma said.

"Why's that?"

"Because he wishes it was his brother," Emma said simply.

"Killian has a brother?"

"Liam has unfortunately been dead for centuries," Emma said solemnly. She wishes she could have known him. She almost feels like she does with how Killian describes him in those rare moments he feels like sharing old stories. There's a sparkle in his eye, dimmed by years of pain and sorrow, but it's there as he speaks of Liam. Emma knows that sparkle would be brighter if Liam was there, telling his little brother how much he is exaggerating. "And Killian misses him everyday. I think asking someone reminds him his brother can't stand beside him."

"Emma?"

"I thought about suggesting Robin Hood," Emma continued, not hearing Elsa. "But with all the baby drama I didn't want to bother him. We did ask him to do a reading though. And Henry has a special role in the service…"

"Emma."

"I even suggested Smee, but he completely laughed that one off…"

"EMMA!" Emma finally stopped her rambling to look at Elsa, whose gaze was on the coffee table. There, in front of them, was the Storybook.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma cautiously lifted up the book, being careful as she flipped through the pages. "This doesn't appear unless it's needed," she said, looking over each page thoroughly. Emma got to the chapter on Killian's first trip to Neverland. First was a picture of Killian and Liam, staring out over the sea as they started their journey toward Neverland. Their eyes were so bright and full of hope, Liam looking on proudly at his little brother. Next came a picture of a young lieutenant, a pained expression on his face as he stared out over the sea, men reveling in the background as a sail burned behind them. It broke her heart that she wasn't there to hold him through the pain of losing his brother, and she wouldn't be for centuries. She ran her fingers over his face on the page, and when she went to turn the next page, it was blank. "What the hell?"

"Does the book normally have blank pages," Elsa asked cautiously.

"No, it doesn't," Emma said as she continued to flip through the pages, seeing if more stories were blank. After flipping two more pages, there was one illustration that wasn't there before. "That's…."

"Me," Elsa finished. "I'm…"

"Dancing with Liam," Emma said.

"How can that be," Elsa asked as she leaned over the illustration. "You said Liam died centuries ago."

"He did," Emma said, staring at Elsa in complete befuddlement. There was no way that Elsa and Liam could ever be in the same timeline. The two jumped as the front door slammed.

"Mom, can you tell Grandma that I'm allowed to wear my ceremonial sword during the wedding? Both Killian and Grandpa said I could," Henry said as he came in the door. "What?" Henry went over to the two of them and looked at the Story Book in his mother's lap. His eyes widened as he looked at the illustration. "Where did you get that?"

"Henry, do you know this?"

"It's something I wrote," Henry said, not taking his eyes off the page. "Killian was telling me the story of when he and Liam went to Arrendale when he was a boy my age. It was Killian's first mission as a soldier and the first time he'd ever seen snow. It made me think of Elsa. That night, I had a dream about her and Liam and so I wrote it down" Emma looked back at him in alarm.

He was the Author now. He had the power to make things happen.

"Henry, you didn't…"

"No! Of course not, Mom. The Apprentice warned me to never write in the Story Book unless it was an event that actually happened. But he also told me that I could also have dreams or thoughts of where characters could go. He said the best way is to write them down so I can clear my thoughts, otherwise they would spiral," Henry said. "They'd only come true if I wrote them down in one of the story books. I wrote this on my laptop."

"Okay," Emma said with a sigh of relief.

"But that still doesn't explain this picture of how it appeared," Elsa said.

"They only appear when something has already happened or, in rare cases, it presents itself as something that could happen." Henry said, quoting what the Apprentice told him. "The character always has a choice: go to the next chapter or follow your own path."

"The next chapter," Emma said as she stood up. "The Apprentice said it's time for the next chapter. Right before he opened the portal to Arrendale. Elsa, don't you know what this means?"

"Actually, no," Elsa said.

"This is the answer," Emma said as she held up the page. "Killian hasn't felt fully complete since his brother died. Maybe Liam wasn't supposed to. Maybe it's up to us to save him and he's supposed to meet you."

"Emma, you're not seriously considering…"

"Going back in the past," Henry finished for Elsa. A slow smile crept across Emma's face, very similar to one Henry had seen Killian make dozens of times. Usually right before he was about to do something crazy like jump down the rope from the crow's nest using only his hook. But this wasn't like showing confidence of something dangerous you've done a hundred times- this was time travelling. "Mom, no."

"It's madness, Emma," Elsa said. "Remember everything that happened the last time you travelled through time?"

"I know it was crazy. I lived it! But maybe I always was supposed to. I wouldn't have made the decision to stay in Storybrooke if I hadn't, I wouldn't have realized how much I was in love with Killian, you would still be in that urn," Emma said. "I know it did a lot of damage, but it also did so much good."

"At least think this through," Elsa said. "We can't go back to the past without being fully prepared this time."

"We?"

"That's me in the book," Elsa said, gesturing to the page. "You're not going on this crazy quest without me getting my questions answered too. I'm a part of this too somehow."

"I'm going too," Henry added.

"Oh no, you're not," Emma said. "You need to stay here and keep Killian occupied until we can open the time portal."

"He's not going with you," Henry asked. "But you face everything together."

"I think he has a right to know that you're even considering tampering with his past," Elsa added.

"There's too much of a risk having 2 Killians to worry about," Emma said. "We had that problem last time." Emma tried not to blush at the thought of how passionately past Hook kissed her, or how playful he was while they were drinking in the pub. Having two Killians to deal with may have been complicating, but not at all unpleasant.

"I think we need to deal with the obvious here. Emma," Elsa pleaded. "You're getting married tomorrow. The whole point of having it now was to allow you and Killian to be happy before something else happens. Why in the world would you want to go looking for…." Elsa stopped mid-sentence as Killian came through the door.

"Looking for what," Killian said as he entered. Emma quickly shut the book, earning her an eyebrow raise from her fiance. "What are you up to, luv?"

"Nothing," all three answered, causing Killian to fold his arms in skepticism.

"I see," Killian said. "Why does 'nothing' look so guilty." Emma tried not to look to frazzled, but it was only then she realized she was holding her breath.

"I'm having a hard time finding your groom's gift," Emma said, walking over to him casually and putting her arms around his neck. "I was asking them about ideas, but you're kind of a hard guy to shop for. What does one get a 200 year old pirate to celebrate his nuptials?" Killian softened and put his arms around her, letting his hand and hook fall at her waist.

"Nothing I can say around the boy," Killian whispered softly as he pressed his forehead to hers. "You don't have to get me anything, luv. I just want to marry you." Thinking they were out of the clear, Henry relaxed and grabbed for the book that Emma had put on the table. "And you needed the Story Book because…" Killian's voice made Henry pause mid-movement.

"We were wondering if something in your story could give us an idea," Henry covered.

"I'm in there," Killian asked, releasing Emma from his hold. "I thought it was only my story with Emma. Let me see."

"Did Snow send you home for something," Elsa said, hoping to distract Killian. "Does she need more help with setting up for the ceremony."

"I think her majesty is finished with her pomp and grandeur for the day," Killian said before turning to Emma. "The reason she sent me home was to remind you to get ready for the rehearsal dinner."

"Oh right," Emma said, looking at the time. "Damn, it's in an hour. Can you take Elsa back to Granny's while I start to get ready?"

"Of course, luv," Killian said. "I'd be happy to escort the Queen. Henry, why don't you come with me so your Mom can get ready." Henry nodded eagerly.

"Why don't you go grab your clothes and you can get changed there. I'll meet you and Killian at Granny's," Emma said to Henry, who nodded and ran up to his room, taking the Story Book with him. Elsa said she'd wait outside while Henry gathered his things, leaving Killian and Emma alone.

"So what are you really up to," Killian said, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her once more. "You're a horrible liar, Swan."

"I'm not lying," Emma said, trying to sound offended.

"Pirate, darling. And even if you are trying to put one past me, your co-conspirators are not. Henry looks incredibly guilty and I never thought I'd ever see our dear Snow Queen sweat," Killian argued. "Now what are you trying to hide from me." Emma sighed in frustration. She could never put one past him, ever. He always knew something more was underneath the surface.

"Can you just trust me that I can't tell you yet," Emma said, trying for any kind of appeal. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he looked into her eyes.

"I always trust you, Emma," Killian said, using the curve of his hook to push back a stray hair. "Just don't wait too long to share with me what is going on in that beautiful mind of yours."

"I promise," Emma said as Henry ran down the stairs, his suit slung over his shoulder. Henry said goodbye quickly to Emma before bolting out the door, Killian noting that Henry didn't make eye contact with her. He gave Emma a kiss goodbye before leaving their home. Emma breathed a sigh of relief before heading off to get ready for the rehearsal dinner, her mind spiraling with possibilities.

Elsa was relieved by the time she reached her room. Killian had not asked her anything on the walk over except for inquiring about her kingdom. At first, she rambled on as much as possible to keep his mind off asking about what he had walked in on. Henry seemed to catch on, thankfully, asked how Elsa had managed to defeat Blackbeard and take back the Jolly Roger. That seemed like a tale that Killian was eager to hear, chuckling when Henry boasted that he had outwitted Blackbeard once himself (in an alternate universe, that is).

Anna and Kristoff had her things already in her room and Granny had a key ready for her when she arrived. She thanked Killian and Henry for taking her back to her room, breathing out a sigh of relief when it was shut. She was in the clear.

"Do you need to use my room to get ready," Killian offered.

"Sure, I guess," Henry said. Killian gestured towards his old room. He had been sleeping on the Jolly since it returned to Storybrooke, but Granny was always kind enough to leave his old room available when he needed it, at least until the wedding. Henry entered the room and was about to duck into the bathroom to change when Killian's hook blocked the door. Henry gulped, expecting Killian to interrogate him, but instead he saw flicker of hurt in his eyes.

"Henry, please tell me what's going on."

 **A/N: Sorry this update took so long. I was intending on updating weekly, then things got crazy at work and I'm doing the job of 3 people. Kind of put a damper on my creativity. Hopefully my story isn't suffering too much from it and you're still enjoying it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter that will hopefully help get you through this next week after last night's Captain Swan scene. I might have made this chapter extra fluffy because of that. #HopeforCaptainSwan**

* * *

Emma kept looking back anxiously toward the doors of Bella Notte. One of the few things that Emma had put her foot down on was having their rehearsal dinner where she and Killian had their first date. Otherwise, she knew her mother would have planned it at Granny's. Of course, such a romantic suggestion made Mary-Margaret agree eagerly. However, the catch was that they could only reserve the private party room, leaving the guest list limited. That's where they butted heads. Mary-Margaret wanted to invite, well, everyone. Emma wanted to just have those involved in the ceremony and a few friends. They compromised with inviting those in the wedding, Archie, Granny, Ruby, Belle, and, somehow, Grumpy slipped in. _At least she didn't invite Happy_ , Emma thought. _He's surprisingly rude for someone named Happy._

It was a good 20 minutes from the time the first guest arrived and still no Killian or Henry. Emma kept craning her neck, trying to see around the guest that arrived. Finally, she couldn't focus on her conversation with Archie anymore, politely excused herself and made her way over to Regina.

"Is Henry here yet," Regina asked as Roland bounced on her lap.

"I was hoping you heard from him," Emma said, sounding a bit defeated once she got the answer she didn't want.

"I'm calling him," Regina said as she passed Roland back to Robin, quickly ending the call when she heard Henry's familiar ringtone close to them. Henry looked a bit down, something his mothers noticed right away. "Where were you? What's wrong?"

"Mom," Henry directed toward Emma, "We need to talk." He then turned toward Regina to assure her everything is fine before pulling Emma aside. "Mom, you need to talk to Killian."

"Where is he?"

"He said he needed to stop by the Jolly Roger really quick before coming here. We were talking for a while," Henry said. "Mom… he asked me… he scared you are thinking about running away with me back to New York."

"WHAT?! That's crazy!"

"What's crazy," David said, approaching with Mary-Margaret.

"Killian walked in on a conversation I was having with Elsa and somehow he got in his head I want to take Henry to New York," Emma explained. She was surprised that her parents didn't look at all shocked.

"Are you," Mary-Margaret asked hesitantly.

"Of course not! Why are you not surprised by this?"

"Well...since you announced your engagement… some people in the town think you're not going to go through with it," David explained lowly.

"WHAT?! Do you two think that?"

"Of course not," Mary-Margaret said. "But while we were setting up today, one of the dwarves was telling Kristoff about it and Killian overheard and…"

"And now Happy is very lucky Hook didn't slash his throat," Grumpy added. Emma could imagine Killian threatening the dwarf with his hook at his throat and tried not to smile. "But Happy was stupid to think Killian would find the bet funny too."

"There's a bet?"

"There's….I… no," Grumpy tried to cover.

"Leroy, I think your mug looks a little low. Why don't we fill up at the bar," David said, pushing Leroy away from Emma. There were sparks tingling at her fingertips. As Grumpy walked away, she clenched her fingers and willed the magic coursing through her to simmer down.

"He doesn't honestly believe I'd run away, does he," Emma asked, turning back to Henry.

"I don't think he really does," Henry said "But after hearing about the bet from the dwarves and that you're not telling him something, I think he's just scared to lose us. I told him he doesn't have to worry about that."

"Thank you, Henry."

"But still, you need to tell him what you're thinking of doing," Henry urged. "I promised him you'd tell him."

"Thinking of doing what," Mary-Margaret asked. Thankfully, Killian entered at that moment and Emma rushed to him, throwing her arms around him, sending him stumbling slightly.

"My apologies for my tardiness, love," Killian said, pulling back slightly.

"I'm not going anywhere," Emma said, looking in his eyes. Killian's mouth turned up slightly.

"Henry's dedication to his mother knows no bounds," Killian said with a fondness in his eye.

"You may be a fun pirate dad, but he's a Mama's boy for sure. After all, he's got two of them," Emma said, interlacing her hand with his and pulling him further inside the room. Once David saw Killian enter with Emma, he started to clink his glass, asking everyone to be seated. There was one long table with two shorter tables across from it. Emma sat with her family, including Regina with Robin and Roland, at the main table, with everyone else divided among the other two tables. The waiters quickly came over and began serving everyone.

Emma and Killian sat in silence for a while, stealing unsure glances at each other. It felt wrong. It was the night before their wedding. They shouldn't be this tense. Once the waiters had left after serving the first course, Emma gave Killian's hand a squeeze before standing up and clinked her glass. Everyone immediately looked her direction and the quiet murmurs of the room fell silent. Killian looked up at her questioningly as a blush fell over Emma's face.

"I uh…. I know tonight I don't technically have to make speeches or anything but...I have something to say." She looked down at Killian one more time. He squeezed her hand again in support. "Out of the two of us, Killian is far better with words, but I hope you'll forgive me if I fumble a little." Emma cleared her throat and smiled at Killian again. "I can't help but wonder what my life would have been if things had been different. If I had grown up in a palace, been raised the good little princess. Although, I probably would have been just as rebellious then too."

"No doubt," her father joked, causing the room to chuckle.

"But then there are things I wouldn't have. I might not have Henry or Killian- the two loves of my life. And despite all the hardships I've gone through- losing my parents, breaking a curse, even being the Dark One. They brought me here. To this place. About to marry the man who made me see that I could have a Happy Ending here with my family." Killian rose to wrap his arms around her, pressing his forehead to hers. "I'd do anything for you, Killian," she whispered to him, tears prickling her eyes.

"I know, Swan," he said, kissing her nose. "I love you." Suddenly, both Killian and Emma felt lighter. Everyone in the room clapped, Robin whistled as well.

"To happy endings," Mary-Margaret said as she raised her glass.

"To Killian and Emma," David added. Everyone clinked their glasses and toasted the couple. Once everyone finished their toast, Emma sat back down, but Killian remained standing.

"Since we have everyone's attention, now is just a good time as any," Killian began as he turned to Emma. "Emma, love, as much as I could talk until the end of time of how much you mean to me, I'll save that for our vows tomorrow. Tonight, there's someone else here that is just as important as celebrating our love." Killian released his hand and walked toward Henry, who stood up awkwardly as all eyes were on him. Killian reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a small velvet bag.

"Henry, tomorrow I'm not just marrying your Mother, we're becoming a family. My father… well, he didn't leave me with the best example of being the man I should be for you, but my brother did." Killian gestured toward the bag for Henry to open it. A silver compass fell into his hand. "My brother was given this on the day he became a Captain. My brother taught me to be a responsible young man, even if I didn't listen." A few people in the room chuckled. Emma's eyes were glistening with tears. "I loved your father, Henry, and I'll never ask to replace him. I hope that I can be a man that you can look up to, that you know will protect you, who can be your family." Now even Regina was tearing up.

Henry looked down at the intricate engraving on the compass, running his fingers over the tarnished edges. Killian used to do that many a night in Neverland as he held Liam's compass tight. Henry knew it was one of the few things he had of left of Liam's, of how precious it was to him. When Henry looked up again at Killian, he wrapped his arms around him. At the sight of her two boys, Emma couldn't help but cross the room to join them in their embrace. Everyone clapped and David raised his glass again.

"To family!"

"To family," everyone echoed.

***CS***

It was almost after 11 when Emma finally reached her front door. Henry didn't say a word, pushed past her and went straight up to his room, crashing in bed. Killian followed a few steps behind Emma, pausing at the bottom of the steps. "Aren't you coming in?"

"We won't wed until tomorrow," Killian said with wink. "What would the nobles think if the princess invited me into her chambers?"

"The princess would probably tell them to shove it," she said as she reached for him and pulled him inside with her. "I want a moment of peace with my fiance." They fell onto the couch together, exhausted from the night's activities. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, Emma's head on Killian's shoulder. Killian played with Emma's hair absentmindedly, while Emma's fingers glided along Killian's hook that laid in her lap. They still hadn't talked about earlier, but with the exhaustion of the evening, it was currently forgotten. Emma almost fell asleep to the gentle tug and pull of Killian's fingers.

"Your father and I talked tonight," he said softly. "He'll be my best man."

"Is that what you want," Emma said, looking up at him.

"Despite his stubbornness, I do have a fondness for your father," Killian said. "Is it alright with you?"

"As long as you're happy," Emma said, tucking her head back on his shoulder. Killian let out a contented grunt.

"I'm always happy with you, love," Killian said, letting his head fall back against the couch. Emma reached up and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, letting the material fall to it's natural V. She played with his dark chest hair and Killian sighed in response.

Just as he too almost succumbed to the pull of sleep, Emma asked softly "Do you wish Liam were here?"

"Right now? I am the jealous type. I like your ministrations all to myself," he said with a smile, his eyes still shut.

"Seriously, Killian," Emma said insistently. "I need to know." Killian opened his eyes and sat up. "Please," Emma said softly.

"I do," Killian admitted. "I wish he could meet you and Henry. He would have loved you two. But just knowing that he would be proud of the man I've become, ready to start a family, that's enough." He leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips before pulling her back toward him. Emma snuggled into his side, pulling him close, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair.

"That's all I needed to know."

Killian hadn't meant to fall asleep. He meant to bid her goodnight, telling her he'd see her at the altar before heading back to the Jolly Roger. It was a surprise to find himself still on the couch the morning and even more of a surprise to find Emma was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Killian didn't panic, not at first.

His first thought was that she simply woke up and went back to her bed, although he thought it odd that he didn't remember a departing kiss or even asking him to join her in a more comfortable location. But her bed hadn't been slept in. That's when the twinge of panic started. He went back downstairs looking for some sort of note, finding none. Then his thoughts went to Henry. Of course Henry would know! Killian knocked on the door softly with his hook, only allowing a beat or two before opening the door. The sight of Henry in bed set him a little at ease. She wouldn't leave Storybooke without Henry. The lad was sprawled over the bed, lying on his stomach. Killian would have chuckled at the state of his teenage coma had he not felt alarmed. He shook Henry softly, calling his name but trying not to show the panic in his voice. Henry opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times before taking in the presence in his room.

"Killian?"

"Good morning, lad," Killian said slowly, trying to pace himself. "Did your mother have plans this morning?"

"Umm," Henry started as he rubbed his eyes. "We were going to have breakfast with just the two of us before she started getting ready for the wedding. Why?" Killian jumped up immediately. She wouldn't have missed something a moment like that with Henry- ever. He ran downstairs to grab his jacket and saw something even more alarming- her cell phone. She never left without it unless….

"Killian? What's wrong? Where's my Mom?"

"I don't know," Killian said as he threw his jacket on. "Is there anywhere you think she could be?" Henry suddenly blanched, unmoving. "What?" Henry quickly went for his backpack, dumping it out. Only a few pens and a small notebook fell out.

"She's really going through with it," Henry said softly.

"What? Henry you must tell me!"

"I'm sorry, Killian. She said she was going to talk to you about it last night," Henry started. Killian felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest with worry. He firmly grabbed Henry's arm, fearing the worst.

"Lad, please, just tell me."

"She's going back in time." Killian bolted out the door.

***CS***

Emma and Elsa opened the barn door. What once was the location of the Wicked Witch's plot to destroy Regina's happiness was now the starting point of many great adventures for her and Killian. Now it was going to be one more. Emma patted the satchel at her side. After a long, bright and early stop at Gold's shop, courtesy of Belle ( _who also agreed this was crazy, but there was no arguing with the person who saved Rumple from the Darkness_ ), Emma was sure she was prepared for any problem that may occur on their, hopefully, quick trip to the past. Her bag contained not only the Storybook, but books of spells, potions, and, of course, the fairy's wand that opens the portal. She ran to get Elsa around 6am, not giving her any choice in the matter of coming with her. Of course, after one more look at the picture of her and Liam in the Storybook, Elsa couldn't fight the urge to go either. However, now that they were in the place where she first emerged from her urn, doubt was beginning to creep in once more.

"I'm going to ask one more time, Emma, are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"After all Killian risked for me, I can take one for him. He deserves his family- all of us," Emma said with confidence. "Are you with me or not?"

"I'm with you," Elsa said. "I'm not going to let you go through this alone."

"SWAN!" Emma and Elsa turned to see Killian sprinting across the field toward the barn, waving his arms in the air to stop her.

"Well, maybe not completely alone," Emma said knowingly as she reached into her satchel quickly to fish out the fairy's wand. "Surprised it took him this long. He must have slept in."

"If you don't want him to talk you out of this, you better open that portal now," Elsa urged.

"It's fine," Emma said as she opened the time portal with a flick of her wrist. The yellow portal started to swirl over the engravings in the dirt, still as strong as the day it was first opened. Emma looked back over her shoulder to see Killian only a few yards away. "Okay, just think of the time we talked about."

"But what if…" Elsa didn't have time to protest. Killian burst into the barn as Emma grabbed Elsa's arm, pulling her into the vortex in front of them. Killian's voice was the last thing they heard before a sweeping bright light overtook them.

****CS****

Emma and Elsa fell into the back alley by the docks. At least time traveling portals drop you off somewhere convenient, even as if to know you needed to be hidden from site. Unfortunately, it dropped them in a large, muddy puddle. Maybe that was the portal's way of reminding them that this was a bad idea. As Emma started to pick herself up, she was pushed back down in the mud by a form falling on top of her.

"Bloody hell, woman," Killian groaned as he rolled off of her. "Have you gone and lost your bloody mind?!"

"Nice to see you too, tiger," Emma gritted underneath him. "Can you please let me up?" Killian, always the gentleman despite his current angry mood, helped both Emma and Elsa off the ground, leading Elsa to a nearby barrel to settle herself before turning back to Emma.

"Swan, darling, I love you madly, but you must be out of your bloody mind! We said we wanted to get married before something else crazy happens. That includes making trouble for ourselves!"

"Listen, I get you're angry…" Emma started as she waved her hand casually to take the mud off her and Killian's clothes as well as Elsa's.

"Anger doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling, love," Killian stated.

"Just exactly what did Henry tell you I was doing?" Killian sighed as he folded his arms defensively in front of him.

"Nothing more than 'My mom is about to open the time portal' Do you mind explaining this to me? As well as do you even remember how hard it was to get us home the first time?"

"Um," Elsa interrupted. "I think maybe I should go...look around the docks or...something. I'll be right back." With that, Elsa skirted out of the alley, making sure to remember Emma's warning of how to behave in the past.

"And you brought Elsa into this," Killian continued to reprimand. "Have you completely gone around the twist?"

"Do you even recognize where we are," Emma asked. Killian slowly peered around the corner, immediately seeing the docks. At first, he recognized it as where he often made port in the Enchanted Forest, but as he looked closer, his breath caught in his chest. This wasn't the dingy port that turned into a den for thieves and pirates. This was the port when his kingdom was thriving, under a king he once thought was good. The seedy taverns where the upstanding businesses they once were, the market place busy with activity and good business. And there, docked ahead of him, was the Jewel of the Realm.

Killian quickly plastered his back against the wall of the alley, trying to catch his breath. He almost looked panicked when everything started to seek in. "Emma… What exactly are you trying to…"

"I'm trying to give you your happy ending," Emma said. "All of it. Me. Henry. Your brother."

"You're trying to bring my brother back to Storybrooke," Killian asked in disbelief. "Do you have any idea how mad that is?"

"It's not a good idea to start a marriage by calling your wife insane as many times as you are," Emma said in protest.

"This IS madness, Swan! Don't you remember how much trouble we caused by bringing Marian, well, Zelena back? Not even that. Remember how much trouble it took to get your parents on the right path? One small misstep and I might never even meet you, Emma! I could miss you by centuries! My love, I couldn't bare it!" Emma slowly stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. To her surprise, he let her. He held her so close as if it might be the last time he ever could hold her in his arms. Emma pulled back and soothingly stroked the soft stubble on his cheek.

"Since when have you seen me fail," Emma said softly. "I can do this. We can do this. Let me bring your brother home."

* * *

 **A/N: I don't update forever then twice in one week. Keep sending reviews! They are quite motivating.**

 **Also, that quick bit about Rumple is not a spoiler, at least to my knowledge.**


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa walked cautiously along the edge of the marketplace, not wanting to stray too far from Emma and Killian. She figured as long as she could still hear them arguing, she'd be ok.

Elsa hadn't been outside of Arrendale in a long time, aside from Storybrooke. She hadn't even been outside her own castle walls since she was a little girl. Being around large groups of people was still unnerving. But the sights and smells of the marketplace lured her in. Beautiful red apples and green pears, carts of fancy jewelry fit for any queen, cakes and pastries, flowers just picked from a nearby meadow, slow roasting meats, quilts that obviously took great care and skill to make. Elsa could get lost in the marketplace for hours just taking it all in.

"Pretty lady want a pot? No finer pot in brass or silver," one of the sellers asked.

"No, thank you," Elsa said politely.

"Would the lady like a necklace," another seller asked, holding up a beautifully crafted jeweled pendant. "A pretty necklace for a pretty lady." Elsa shook her head and gave him a kind smile as she continued through the marketplace. Just when she was starting to feel more comfortable amongst the crowd, she felt a burden lift off of her, but not in a good way. Elsa looked through the crowd as a hooded figure run off with her satchel- the one filled with all the magical objects for her journey, including the storybook.

"STOP, THIEF," Elsa cried as she took off after him. Murmurs started going through the crowd, but no one was stepping forward to help her. Merchants stood protectively over their carts and women pulled their baskets and children out of the way as the thief pushed past all of them. Elsa continued to call out for help, but still no one came to her aide. There was no other choice. The thief couldn't get away with the satchel. It contained the only thing that could get them home, back to their time. Elsa held out her hand as a thin mist of ice flew through the air and landed in front of the thief, causing him to skid on a large patch of ice. If the thief hadn't of been unfortunate enough, he skidded right into the boots of a man in uniform. The soldier picked him up roughly and pulled the man's hands behind his back.

"Oh ho, Travis. In trouble again, I see. I thought we put you in jail back in Glourhaven," Liam said as he began to tie his hands. Elsa ran up in a huff and grabbed the satchel off the ground, her hood falling over her face as she stooped down. "Stealing from a lady, too? For that I'll make sure you're properly locked up this time." Liam shoved him at one of his officers and instructed him to take Travis the thief back to the castle prison and not to return to the ship until they made sure he was secure. Liam stepped over the ice patch, which in the afternoon sun was now a puddle, and helped Elsa pick up the items that had fallen out of the satchel. "I apologize for that scoundrel, miss. He's not the most bright of thieves, but he can make for a good chase. He won't be…" Liam's words caught in his throat as Elsa's hood fell back onto her shoulders and revealed her features.

She was absolutely the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"Thank you, sir," Elsa said with a blush. Liam looked very much like his picture in the Story book, but he was much more handsome in the flesh. His eyes were blue like Killian's, only lighter, like the sky on a clear day. Elsa swallowed hard as her heart beat a little faster in her chest. "I would have been lost without these. Thank you for your aide." Liam offered his hand as he helped her stand, his mouth still slightly agape. Elsa smiled at him and he still held her hand delicately as his stunned look turned into a full smile. "My name is Elsa."

"My name is Captain. JONES! I mean," Liam stumbled before clearing his throat. "Captain Liam Jones, at your service, miss." Liam gave a courtly bow, his hand still never leaving hers.

"Elsa," Emma called through the crowd. "ELSA!" Elsa's eyes grew large. If Emma was near, then so was Killian. If Liam saw Killian then… Oh no. Thinking quickly, Elsa reached into the satchel and groped around for the jar she needed. All at once, she turned towards Emma's voice, stepping hard on Liam's foot to distract him, sending him bending over in pain. Grabbing a quick handful from the jar, she blew the violet powder in Killian's face as he came around the apothecary cart.

"Bloody hell," Killian said as he rubbed his eyes hard with his good hand.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, mate," Liam said as he straightened up.

"I'm sorry about your foot," Elsa said. "I can be a bit clumsy sometimes." Emma glanced at Killian and breathed a sigh of relief. The powder had worked. "Forgive me. Let me introduce you to my companions. This is my handmaiden, Emma, and my body guard, Sam. This is Captain Liam Jones."

"A pleasure," Liam said as he gave a friendly nod to Emma and extended his hand to Killian, who remained frozen. Killian stood stunned as he saw his brother for the first time in centuries. Same eyes, same grin, same professional captain he'd always been, staring back at him, waiting to shake his hand. Emma elbowed Killian and he in turn extended his hand to Liam's.

"I apologize for my husband's behavior," Emma said as she looped her arm through Killian's, who was still locked onto Liam. "He gets very tense when he let's lady Elsa out of his sight. He takes his duties very seriously."

"A good man, then," Liam said, offering his arm to Elsa. "Protecting a lady as lovely as you should be of the highest priority." Elsa blushed as she took his arm. "A body guard and a handmaiden. You are royalty?"

"I'm of the royal family of Arrendale, yes," Elsa said. "But not the heir. I am the niece of King Lennert. He is my mother's brother. My uncle was kind enough to ask me to be an emissary of his kingdom." Elsa was now appreciative of all those years reading Arrendale history books. Thank goodness one helpful thing came out of being behind those locked doors.

"I know of King Lennert. He was kind enough to help my crew with some repairs when our vessel hit ice north of his kingdom," Liam said. "Your uncle is a good man."

"Thank you, Captain," Elsa said. "Would you be so kind as to take us to the palace? I have business with the king."

"It is my honor. I have also been called to the palace," Liam said as he lead her through the crowd. Killian, on the other hand, stood stone still as he watched Liam guide Elsa through the crowd. Emma tugged on Killian's arm.

"Killian?"

"My brother. He's alive. He's alive and he looked right at me. He's my brother and he…" Killian blinked and started to rub harder at his face. "What did Elsa blow at my face?" Emma pulled him over to the apothecary cart, which had a small mirror on it. Killian blinked as he looked at the reflection. He was no longer wearing Storybrooke clothes, but the dark green uniform of an Arrendale soldier. His hair was longer, a lighter brown, and curly. His eyes were still blue, but not exactly the same. "Bloody hell. That's not me!"

"Glamour powder. Same as a glamour spell, but I can save some of my power so I don't have to focus on keeping the glamour up so long. Just don't wash your face for a while," Emma explained. Killian examined his new features in the mirror, staring hard at them.

"I feel like I've seen this face before. Wait a moment…" Killian suddenly looked hard at Emma, his new face turning red. "Swan, tell me she didn't turn me into that man in the dress you watch on that contraption!" Emma blushed. She had confessed that she thought that Sam Heughan from Outlander was attractive, which turned out to be a big mistake with Killian's jealousy. She had shown an episode or two to Elsa, who shared the same opinion. Elsa also knew how jealous it made Killian to know of Emma's harmless attraction. Her friend was going to hear about this later…

"Emma! Sam! Come along," Elsa called back. Emma laced her fingers with Killian's, giving him a smile.

"Come on, Jones. Let's follow your brother." Killian couldn't help the small smile tug at his lips at her confidence.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing, Swan."

* * *

Emma silently thanked the heavens for King Bradwr being naive about foreign royal families. All Elsa had to do was say that she was a niece of the King and she received the full royal treatment. King Bradwr eagerly asked her about possibilities for trading with Arrendale, aide with the impending Ogar's War, and a possible audience at court. None of which Elsa could promise but she did promise to bring all requests to her uncle. Thankfully, that was all King Bradwr needed. Emma tried to hide how impressed she was with Elsa's diplomatic skills. She was every inch the perfect queen.

"We have a royal guest," he said to his advisors, who were following him eagerly around as he escorted Elsa through the gardens, waiting to hear his next royal command. "A ball! We must have a ball to celebrate!"

"Oh, you don't have to go through all that for me," Elsa said, treading lightly.

"Nonsense! We shall have one tonight! Call my cook and my head servant. Arrangements must be made at once," King Bradwr said as he turned to his advisors.

"You'll have to forgive our king," Liam said as he approached her. Liam had been travelling back behind the King and his advisors along with Emma and "Sam." Liam was beginning to grow uneasy with how Sam was staring at him and leapt at the opportunity to talk to Elsa. "He is a most generous king, but sometimes his generosity goes above and beyond the necessary."

"A most benevolent king, indeed," Elsa said. "I imagine that his officers share the same views in benevolence to the people."

"Of course, my lady," Liam said with pride. "As my little brother puts it 'Every officer must show good form to one and all.'"

"Sounds like you have a wise brother," Emma interjected, giving Killian a little nod.

"Never tell him I think so, lass," Liam said with a wink. Killian bit his lip to keep from smiling.

"We're already making preparations," King Bradwr said with a clap as he returned. "Please follow my man to your accommodations in the South Wing, my lady. If there is anything you need for the ball, my servants will attend to you."

"Thank you for your generosity," Elsa said with a bow. "My handmaiden and my bodyguard will be all I require." As Liam was about to escort Elsa back into the palace, the King clapped him on the shoulder.

"Captain, you and I still have business to attend to. You may see the lady again at the ball tonight," the King said with a hint of sternness in his voice. Liam let go of Elsa's arm and saluted the King.

"Aye, your majesty," Liam gave Elsa one last courtly bow and the King kissed Elsa's hand before heading back into the castle towards the West wing. Killian didn't take his eyes off Liam as he followed the King, as if his brother was being lead to his death.

* * *

 **A/N: FINALLY got a chapter up. And we bumped into Liam! I hope to get another chapter up before the Mid-Season finale, preferably a fluffy one after all that angst last night! Lost a lot of sleep last night thinking about how our Dark Ones are going to get everything solved and happy again before the inevitable cliffhanger. I need some CS reconciliation before the torture of the hiatus!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, yeah, it's been a long time since the Winter Finale, hasn't it? Instead of making excuses I'll just say I will no longer make promises I can't keep and enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

"You really don't have to do that Emma," Elsa said as she gazed up at her friend through the mirror. Emma chuckled as she continued to brush Elsa's long blonde hair. It was the one and only time Emma had seen Elsa without her signature braid.

"I'm your hand maiden," Emma said. "I take my role quite seriously. I have to get you ready for the ball, m'lady." The friends laughed softly together as Emma continued her methodical tug and pull on Elsa's hair. Elsa reached up and gently took her friend's hand, which laid on her shoulder. Emma stopped her work and looked at Elsa through the mirror.

"It should be me doing your hair," Elsa said. "It's technically your wedding day."

"No it isn't," Emma tried to deflect. "It's the day before Killian sets sail for Neverland."

"Emma," Elsa said as she tightened her grip slightly on Emma's hand. "You say you're doing this for Killian, but is that all? Do you really believe that you're not enough of a happy ending for him?" Emma sighed as she went back to her work, twisting Elsa's hair in no particular way. "There is more, isn't there?"

Emma looked towards the door of Elsa's chamber, where she knew Killian was on the other side. As Elsa's body guard, it was the most logical place to be. But as Killian Jones, there was no way he'd part from Emma for anything.

Elsa was right. They should be married now. They should be taking photos with Henry, eating cake and dancing the night away. Instead, she was helping Elsa get ready for a ball. To make things worse, Killian and Emma couldn't even technically dance together at the ball. Killian should be standing guard while Emma would have to either help serve food or wait in the servants' quarters to be summoned. This was definitely not the way things were supposed to go, but it's what Emma asked for, if she only admitted it to herself.

"This always happens to me, doesn't it," Emma said.

"What?"

"Getting in the way of my own happiness," Emma said, looking from the closed door and back to her work. "Even when I want it so badly."

"What are you saying, Emma?"

"I want to marry Killian with all my heart," Emma said as she dropped Elsa's hair and crossed the room to the bed. "I want our happy ending to start. I want our life together! But maybe, even in the back of my head, I wanted the interruption. I wanted something to put our wedding on hold for just a little longer, just to distract me long enough from the truth."

"Truth of what?"

"That even with Killian, Henry, and my family, I'm scared that this is all just a dream. That as soon as I'm the happiest I ever thought I could be, I'll just wake up alone. Back on the streets of Boston as a bailbonds-person. Fighting and scraping my way through life, watching other people live theirs," Emma confessed. Elsa crossed the room and took her friend's hands in hers.

"Emma, do I feel like a dream?"

"No," Emma said as she gave her friend's hands a squeeze.

"When Killian looks into your eyes and promises to give you everything in his heart, does that feel like a lie?"

"No," Emma said honestly.

"And even though there may be a part of you that is scared, do you want your happy ending with Killian?"

"More than anything. I'd do anything for him," Emma said, a tear escaping her.

"And that's why we're here," Elsa said confidently. "Because you'd do anything for him. Emma, even if you're scared, I truly feel that this is where we need to be right now. We were shown a path and we took it. And I believe this path ends with you and Killian at the altar, with his brother beside him." Emma nodded and rose to hug her friend. "Now, come on. Let's undo whatever you did to my hair so we can go to the ball and get this over with so we can get to your wedding." Emma chuckled and helped Elsa slowly undo the knots she created.

After a while, Emma looked at Elsa through the mirror again. "Are you sure that on this path I won't be the only one at the altar?"

"I don't know what you mean," Elsa said shyly as she played with the folds of her dress.

"You mean you haven't notice the way Liam has been looking at you?"

"I honestly don't have the slightest idea of what you're referring to, Emma," Elsa said as diplomatically as she could. It was only when their eyes met again in the mirror that they broke out in a fit of laughter.

* * *

Lieutenant Killian Jones was one of the strictest men in the company when it came to cleanliness. The deckhands would despise him if he wasn't also one of the most noble and kindest officers in the company. The Jones brothers were infamous for keeping a tight ship, but they were also known for their thorough training, rationing food in such a way that everyone was satisfied on their journies, and taking a small cut in their own purse to pay the family of a man who was lost in battle or at sea.

However, the younger of the two brothers always thought of duty first. And right now, one of the men was asleep with his feet in the wash bucket.

"Recruit Hartley," Killian shouted as he jolted the man from his slumber. The poor officer fell off the box he was sitting on and stumbled as his feet were stuck in the bucket, splashing water all over the deck and landing face first in a pile of bubbles. How Lieutenant Jones did not crack a smile at the sight of a full grown man with a bubble beard was a mystery to the entire crew. "I believe you were assigned to clean the deck." The man stumbled to his feet and stood a full attention.

"Apologies, Lieutenant," Hartley said. "I've been cleaning since dawn, sir."

"You're new to this ship," Killian said as he straightened one of the buttons on Hartley's jacket. "Even when we are up at dawn, we remain vigilant to the last, no matter how mundane the task."

"Aye, sir," Hartley said, looking down ashamed.

"You are to continue to clean this deck," Killian continued. "However, soldier, once you have finished, I want you to go below deck and rest. You will not go into port with the crew. I want you sharp for duty first thing in the morning."

"Aye, sir."

"Next time I catch you disobeying orders, I might not be so understanding," Killian warned.

"Aye, sir." Killian nodded his relief of the man and Hartley immediately began scrubbing the deck with intense focus.

"Captain on the deck," the quartermaster yelled and all the crew stood at attention. Liam nodded for them to resume duties, which they did immediately.

"Welcome back, Captain," Killian said with a nod. "Is everything alright? I expected you to be back an hour ago."

"It's been quite the morning, little brother," Liam said as he gestured Killian to follow him to the captain's quarters.

"Younger brother," Killian muttered as he climbed down the stairs. Liam dropped his satchel down on the desk, which Killian noted it sounded heavier than normal. Liam had also placed new maps down on the desk as well before reclining in his captain's chair, a large smile on his face. "If you don't mind me saying so, Captain, you look in good spirits."

"Drop the formalities, Killian," Liam said with a chuckle. "I need to talk to my brother right now, not my lieutenant."

"Oh," Killian said as he pulled up a chair next to Liam. "Did something happen in port?"

"Killian, have you ever met someone that throws your whole world off it's axis? That everything you knew about life, the sea, everything was just turned upside down? A person that is so beautiful in every way that your heart feels like it just might burst until you hold them in your arms and call them yours?"

"No," Killian said. "I've not yet met such a person."

"I sincerely hope you do," Liam said with a chuckle as he leaned back in his chair. "It's a feeling like you wouldn't believe, brother."

"Have you met such a person?" The only response Killian got was even a wider grin from his brother. "Was she a lady?"

"A lady. An ambassador. An absolute gift sent from the gods themselves," Liam said as he closed his eyes and imagined the moment he first saw Elsa, her eyes bright and looking straight into his.

"Does this goddess have a name?"

"The most beautiful name in all the realms- Elsa," Liam said, his expression happier than any Killian could remember. "She is from Arrandale. She's here on business from her uncle the King."

"A princess?"

"Aye, brother. Can you imagine? A Jones brother falling in love with a princess?" Killian could not help but laugh.

"Love? After one meeting? That's actually rather pathetic, Liam," Killian said. "To be completely head over heels for a princess after one morning? Do you forget your place?"

"That's because you haven't met your true love yet, little brother," Liam said. "You just wait. I know you, Killian. You have even more passion than me. When you do find your true love, you'll know how I feel right now- princess or not."

"So when can I meet this princess?"

"She'll be at the ball tonight," Liam said. "The King has invited me as a thank you for accepting our newest voyage."

"We've been given another assignment."

"Aye," Liam said. "I'll explain more later. I must get ready for the ball tonight. You, however, lieutenant."

"So it's lieutenant now?"

"You, lieutenant, must stay aboard the ship. The king is having a package delivered to the Jewel tonight that is imperative to make our journey. You need to see it is delivered and secured safely onboard."

"Aye, Captain," Killian said with a nod as Liam took his dress uniform out of his wardrobe. "And Liam? Besotted looks good on you."

* * *

 **A/N: I also had someone ask me why I brought Hook back to the past and this chapter is my answer- because TWO Killians in one time! Let's see how this goes...**

 **I again apologize for the delay. Reasons for my delay aside, I have this whole story mapped out but there was this gap at this point in the story between them meeting Liam and the ball that I was struggling with so I took time for Emma/Elsa and Killian/Liam to have a moment together. Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter- the Ball.**


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa fidgeted with the folds of her gown as she waited to be announced. This was crazy- going to a ball and prolonging the objective. Elsa wanted to go home as soon as possible. However, now that they were in the thick of it, it was best to play along with the events of the day. Liam had attended a ball the night before their voyage to Neverland. Hook confirmed it. Only instead of honoring the ambassador, it was in celebration to anticipate the victory of their next voyage. It's why the Jones brothers originally thought the King was a good man. He always seemed to give generously. Little did they know what would really happen next.

Elsa's grip on Killian's arm tightened as the line got shorter to be announced. Ladies and Lords of the realm went through the curtain and descended the staircase to join the festivities. Elsa hated being in the center of attention. It was something she was growing more accustomed to, but that was in the comforts of her own realm. She knew all her subjects, who were now also very accepting of her powers. Here was very dangerous territory.

"Elsa," Killian said softly, interrupting her thoughts. "There's frost on my jacket." Elsa's arm fell away from Killian's and she wrapped her arms around herself in attempt to hide her blue hands. Killian simply dusted the already melting frost off his sleeve and pulled out a pair of familiar blue gloves from inside his jacket pocket. "Emma told me to hold onto these just in case you were nervous." Elsa put on the gloves quickly before taking Killian's arm again.

"I haven't needed these in a while. She really did think of everything," Elsa said as she tried to compose herself as the line rapidly got shorter.

"That she did," Killian said with a small smile. "She probably had more thought to prepare for this since our wedding was basically prepared for us."

"Hook, I'm sorry we're here and not at your wedding. You know if you just say the word, Emma can open that portal and we can go home. She'd do anything for you. It's why we're here."

"I know," Hook said softly. "But it'd be a shame to stop now. You look stunning tonight, your majesty." Elsa turned away blushing just as her name was announced. Elsa straightened as the curtain opened and Killian led her down the steps, offering her hand to the king as she reached the bottom. King Bradwr took her hand and led her toward a group of elders, who greeted her with reverence. Killian followed close behind, playing the part of vigilant body guard.

The next hour of the ball was a complete bore. Killian spotted at least 3 opportunities to slip away and a good 12 opportunities to pick a nobleman's pocket, but he resisted them both out of necessity to watch over Elsa. They might be here for Liam, but Elsa's safety was just as important. Killian imagined this is probably the routine Emma would have had to endure growing up- being escorted from one elder to the next, trying to convince her that a trade with their kingdom would be an ideal benefit. Elsa endured it all, nodding politely and taking the smallest opportunity to move on to the next man for their take if only to speed the drudging process along. Elsa could tell that Killian was growing bored and more than once offered for him to slip away, but he always shook his head in refusal.

"Our trade routes are the most profitable in the kingdom. You won't find calmer seas than our ports," one elder boasted. "Not one pirate dares to attack our trade ships, knowing our strict penalties for obstructing our peace." Killian laughed out loud behind him, but stifled it with a cough.

"I'm sure you have a fine navy," Elsa remarked diplomatically.

"The finest in the kingdom," King Bradwr said with pride, still holding tightly onto Elsa's arm. "In fact, come here, captain!" The King gestured to Liam, whom Killian had noticed had been watching them for the past hour from the corner of the ballroom. Liam approached the King, dressed in his formal naval uniform, and took a long, courtly bow. "Captain, I was just telling Arrendale's ambassador about our fine navy. Ambassador, you remember the Captain?"

"I do," Elsa said, giving a curtsy. "It's a pleasure, Captain." Liam held her gaze as he gave her hand a courtly kiss.

"With your majesty's permission, I would be happy to give the Ambassador a full report of our navy's assistance with the trade routes," Liam offered.

"Splendid, Captain! We would love a full report of," the king started.

"I'd love to hear about it while getting some fresh air," Elsa interjected as she practically dove for Liam's arm. "Enjoy interacting with the rest of your constituents, your majesty." She practically dragged Liam away from the fray, with Killian close behind. At first, the King started to follow them, but was pulled aside by his steward on more urgent business.

Once outside, Elsa fell in a huff onto a stone bench that was facing the garden and let out a chuckle. "Thank you for rescuing me," Elsa said to Liam. "I was beginning to go mad listening to all of them."

"The elders can be rather enthusiastic when it comes to new business," Liam said. "I hope the evening can still be salvaged. Once you catch your breath, would you honor me with a dance?"

"I… I don't usually dance," Elsa said, nervously tugging at her gloves. If she hadn't been wearing them, Liam would have seen frost begin to form on her fingertips

"Well," Liam said, taking her hand gently, her hand instantly warming. "Maybe you haven't found the right partner yet." Killian's eyes shot up at the words. He almost forgot Liam told him those words once when he was afraid to ask a lass to dance. Somehow through time and curses, his brother's advice stuck and gave him the best dance of his life with his Swan. How could he have forgotten? "Would you do the honor of escorting me the rest of the evening?" Elsa looked down at their entwined fingers before looking up at him and giving him a shy nod. Liam gestured for her to follow him back toward the ballroom, but Elsa stopped him.

"Sam, since I will be in the Captain's excellent care for the rest of the evening, I will no longer be needing your services.."

"I think it best if I stayed," Killian argued respectfully, trying to school the smile threatening to surface. How could he resist a chance to give his elder brother a hard time? "Or perhaps I can send my wife as a chaperone if you feel more comfortable? Potential courtships, especially within the royal bloodline, are not to be taken lightly." Killian pretended to give Liam a suspicious look, causing Elsa to look away to hide her smile. "How am I to trust the good captain won't try to take you back to his ship? It would be hardly proper, m'lady." Liam swallowed nervously under "Sam's" gaze. Killian was thoroughly enjoying making his brother sweat.

"Thank you for your concern, Sam, but I am in very trustworthy hands," Elsa said after composing herself. "I believe your lady is in the south wing. I think it would be best if you go to her, since you have been dismissed by your royal ambassador, and enjoy the rest of the evening yourselves." Killian bowed to Elsa, giving her a wink before exiting through the gardens toward the south wing.

"Your bodyguard certainly is a forward fellow," Liam observed, pulling at his naval coat a bit. "It seems he needs to remember his place."

"Sam can be a bit of a scoundrel," Elsa said as she took Liam's arm. "But he's proven himself a hero. I trust him with my life."

"Then he must be a good soldier," Liam said, placing his hand over hers. "Shall we salvage the evening?"

"I'd love to, Captain Jones." Killian watched from behind the pillar as Liam brought Elsa back to the dance floor. At first, Elsa moved very woodenly around the dance floor, stepping on Liam's foot at one point. Killian smiled as Liam pulled Elsa into his arms, even if it was closer than propriety demanded, and whispered into her ear.

"Just let it go, princess," Liam said. "There's no one else in this room but me." All at once, Elsa moved gracefully as she twirled across the floor with Liam. All those private dance lessons growing up, the ones that felt futile as a scared little ice princess, came flooding back and the result was a vision to behold. Liam's eyes softened as he watched her in awe, laying his hand gently on her waist as they moved across the floor.

No doubt about it- Liam was a goner.

* * *

Emma collapsed on the bed in exhaustion. One of the kitchen maids that was supposed to be on duty during the ball mysteriously vanished (" _Probably in port with the officers", one of the maids had said, "she's known for not holding her drink or her skirts"_ ), so Emma offered her services. She thought it would be easy, like working in the diner when she was 20. This was not like that at all. She was constantly running this way and that, fetching ingredients for the cooks or wine from the cellars. How many people were at this ball anyway? Seeing how a very frustrated cook was barking at her, one of the head butlers took pity on her and thanked her for her help.

"You must excuse our cook," he had said. "He takes even the slightest lull in the kitchen as a personal insult to him. You are a guest among us just as your lady is. Feel free to retire for the evening." Emma knew he was just being polite. She had accidentally brought up a crate of olive oil instead of white wine. Or maybe it was just the 'pirate' in her that caused her to make that 'mistake.'

Now that she was curled up under the covers, she missed Killian. She had been distracted enough to forget that this was supposed to be her wedding night, but now that she was alone in bed, the fact hit her very hard. Emma wiped away a stray tear from her cheek. The noise from the ball was coming through the windows. Killian was still playing body guard amongst the fray while she was sitting here alone. Well, that's not happening. No matter how exhausted she was.

She was about to open the door to the chamber when a knock came. Emma hesitantly opened the door, smiling when a familiar face was on the other side. Well, a familiar face disguising a much more handsome one.

"Begging your pardon, lassy," Killian said in a very bad Scottish accent. "Might you be free for a wee bit this evening? Or are you otherwise engaged?" Emma chuckled and tugged him inside, pulling him into her arms.

"I am engaged," Emma said. "But not for much longer."

"Is that lassy up for a bit of debauchery with an innocent stranger before her nuptials," Killian said, raising his eyebrows in a familiar fashion, even under a glamour spell. Emma chuckled and waved her hand, removing the glamour spell and once again his familiar features returned.

"Nope. I want my handsome fiancé pirate. The debauchery can wait until after the wedding," Emma said, pulling him closer, which made Killian groan.

"Not even a little debauchery," Killian said as his lips hovered over hers. "I've been a good soldier."

"Speaking of soldier, why are you away from your post?"

"I was relieved from my post by my very besotted brother," Killian admitted, pulling back slightly. "She's in capable hands. It was quite obvious they wanted some privacy."

"Do you think that's wise?"

"None of this is wise, Swan," Killian said. "I'm still worried about the risk of somehow losing you." Emma pulled him closer until his lips were on hers, joined in a slow, comforting dance.

"I think we've both proven that will never happen," Emma whispered to his lips before leaning up again for another kiss. Killian pulled her close as he kissed her, pouring all his assurances that he believed her into it. When they finally pulled away, Emma leaned her forehead to his. "So, we have a quiet moment."

"Aye. We don't get too much of those."

"How about a practice wedding dance in the gardens with your fiancé?"

"Do you really want to risk that with me like this? You took my glamour spell away."

"Is the pirate afraid of a little risk?" Killian growled slightly before she pulled him out the door toward the gardens.

* * *

 **A/N: I must admit, if you haven't already noticed, I'm having really bad writers block at this point. But I really want to get back into this one. I started this way too long ago and still haven't finished. I'm going to start grad school in a few months and I don't want to leave this unfinished! I'll do my best and hopefully this story will start to make a comeback. Thank you for your patience, my dear readers!**

 **Leave a review, please!**


End file.
